


Mother-Son Bonding

by firefly124



Series: 2017 Advent Drabbles [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: She’d never been good at this crap, but her baby took after his dad.





	Mother-Son Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [AdventDrabbles](http://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org) community on Dreamwidth to the prompt [ribbons and bows](https://imgur.com/enYgF3v).

“Goddamn it.” Mary sucked on the paper cut she’d just given herself. Who gave themselves papercuts with wrapping paper? She did, apparently. She’d never been good at this crap, but this took the cake.

“Everything okay in here?” Sam stuck his head into the doorway.

“Hey, don’t come snooping around this time of year!” she snapped. She didn’t bother trying to cover up the car cleaning kit. 

“Assuming that’s not for me, do you want a hand?” 

“John was the one who always did this stuff,” she admitted.

Sam seemed to take that as agreement and stepped inside. He surveyed the damage and realigned the kit so it made a diamond to the wrapping paper’s square. “Now try just pulling the corners to the middle.”

It worked surprisingly well. She was glad his gift was already done. 

“It’s amazing how much you remind me of John,” she said. 

Sam let out a short laugh. “Doubt think he’d see it that way.”

“Hmm. Thank you, Sam.” She reached up a hand to touch his face, and he leaned into her touch. She still couldn’t believe this was her little boy. “One more thing: what do you get an angel for Christmas?”


End file.
